


Une Mission

by Ahelya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode: s02e08 Guilty as Sin, F/M, Gen, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: « Quand on s'est rencontré à la fac, est-ce que c'était le destin ? Est-ce que c'était de la chance ? Ou est-ce que j'étais une mission ? »Cette question était stupide mais il était tout de même en train de la lui poser.





	Une Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone, organisé chaque mois sur fanfiction.net pour le thème « Salut ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

**Une Mission**

 

« Quand on s'est rencontré à la fac, est-ce que c'était le destin ? Est-ce que c'était de la chance ? Ou est-ce que j'étais une mission ? »

Cette question était tellement stupide. Il en connaissait déjà la réponse mais il était quand même là dans sa chambre, devant elle, et il l'avait posé. Cette question était tellement stupide parce c'était Stick… Stick, ses mensonges, ses histoires et ses manipulations. Cette question était stupide parce qu'il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt…

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui poser cette question comme elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'elle était sincère après sa réponse. Il le savait déjà. Elle n'avait pas besoin non plus de lui dire d'écouter les battements de son cœur. Il le faisait déjà parce qu'elle avait failli mourir mais aussi parce que c'était si naturel pour lui, même après tout ce temps, même après leur séparation. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais c'était comme pour Foggy. Son cœur. Sa respiration. Il lui suffisait de la savoir dans les parages pour que ses sens se mettent au diapason. C'était une habitude qui lui était revenue si vite, presque une trahison…

Il aurait dû comprendre des années plus tôt. Il aurait dû reconnaître cette manière de se battre même si leur style était différent. Il aurait dû se rendre compte que leurs bases communes n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'ils partageaient un maître… Un maître auquel il avait pu échapper, contrairement à elle.

Mais maintenant, peut-être que… Elle pouvait avoir le choix. Elle devait avoir le choix.

Il était aussi stupide que ses questions.

Mes deux vies n'appartiennent qu'à moi. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille mais non, ce n'était pas le cas. Pas quand Stick était là. Pas quand il y avait un procès dont il aurait dû s'occuper, un procès et…

Ce n'était pas ce que Karen croyait. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de penser. Il savait très bien à quoi tout ceci pouvait ressembler. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait ou…

Karen s'en alla après avoir délivré son message.

Ou peut-être que ça l'était…

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il n'avait pas le temps de se battre contre Stick encore une fois…

Il referma la porte de sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit, s'assit près d'elle, trouva sa main, la serra puis l'effleura et pendant un instant, un trop court instant, il se noya… Dans les battements de son cœur. Dans le bruit de sa respiration. Dans l'odeur de sa peau. Pendant un court moment, il pouvait bien laisser les flammes, ses flammes, le consumer… Jusqu'à ce que la pression de sa main le ramène à la réalité.

« Je peux rester seule demain. »

Il n'en avait jamais réellement douté mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la laisser seule ici. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir sortir pour affronter le monde extérieur. Mais ce qu'il voulait n'était pas important. Il allait devoir la laisser seule. Il avait un procès à gagner. Il y avait une autre personne qu'il devait sauver…

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'aimerais que ces perso arrêtent de faire ce qu'ils veulent quand j'écris sur eux. Vraiment. Bref, encore un OS qui a tourné très différemment de l'idée que je m'en étais fait en commençant.


End file.
